vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Mobilization
Event Overview The rebellion has tapped into the alien communications network and can now anticipate future attacks. Bounties have been placed on the creatures for those who would dare to fight them, in hope of gathering more information about their attack patterns. Event Information Similar to the appearances in major events, Large Hive Fleets will spawn and move from Unstable Wormholes to portals in convoys. These fleets attack anything within 10 levels of them and they are extremely fast; however when attacked, they are extremely hard to kill and can only be taken out in Co-op battles or many repeated attacks with heavy damage. These stronger Hive Fleets allow players to engage in Co-op Combat, fleets have to be Level 45+ to assist in Co-op Combat. The prizes for these events will be awarded in a event style format in which you can buy prizes which deducts intel from you. Currently, you can buy upgraded weapons and crafting components. Event Prize Cost Average Event Prizes The third version of Alien Mobilization's prizes are as followed: The forth version of Alien Mobilization's prizes are as followed: The fifth version of Alien Mobilization's prizes are as followed: ---- Legendary Strongbox Prizes offered in the Legendary Strongbox: (NOTE:Only 30 can be purchased and upon opening you will receive a definite 1 Lv III weapon for each weapon the store currently has.) Infernal Wave Driver III: A upgraded Wave Driver which is Demon-Corps only weapon with a insanely high DPS with similar stats as its counterpart but is extremely heavy and has a slightly shorter range then the Wave Driver Infernal Vector Torpedo III: A upgraded Vector Torpedo which is Demon-Corps only weapon with a insanely high DPS with similar stats as its counterpart but is extremely heavy and has a much shorter range then the Vector Torpedo Infernal Gatling Ray III: A upgraded Gatling Ray which is Demon-Corps only weapon with a insanely high DPS with similar stats as its counterpart but is extremely heavy and has a slightly shorter range then the Gatling Ray Parts Strongboxes Parts Strongboxes: In Alien Mobilization there are 2 factions in which you can purchase parts for:Demon Corps and Iron Star Company. When purchased you will get 75 parts for the hull you wanted in the strongbox.Parts Strongboxes are separate purchases in the event store and only 6 can be purchased for each hull. Demon Corps Parts Strongboxes will offer parts for the: Covenant Cruiser, Hellfire Battleship, Basilisk Cutter, Damocles Destroyer, and Tornado Frigate.They cost 200,000 intel for each strongbox Iron Star Company Parts Strongboxes will offer parts for the: Heretic Cruiser, Vigilante Battleship, Python Cutter, Machete Destroyer, and Hurricane Frigate.They cost 110,000 intel for each strongbox. Pattern Strongboxes Pattern Strongboxes: In Alien Mobilization there are 2 factions in which you can purchase patterns for:Iron Star Company. When purchased you will get a Mk II,III,IV,and V pattern for the hull you wanted in the strongbox. Pattern Strongboxes are separate purchases in the event store and only 1 can be purchased for each hull. Iron Star Company Pattern Strongboxes will offer patterns for the: Heretic Cruiser, Vigilante Battleship, Python Cutter, Machete Destroyer, and Hurricane Frigate.They cost 550,000 intel for each strongbox. Core Strongboxes Core Strongboxes: In Alien Mobilization there are 5 T5 core types you can purchase: Cruisers, Battleships, Cutters, Destroyers, and Frigates When purchased you will get a 2 T5 cores for the hull type you wanted in the strongbox.Pattern Strongboxes are separate purchases in the event store and only 1 can be purchased for each hull type. Core Strongboxes will contain cores for:Cruisers, Battleships, Cutters, Destroyers, and Frigates Intel Per Fleet HIVE'' FLEETS LARGE '' HIVE '' FLEETS ALIEN '' REAPER '' FLEETS Strongbox Version Go to --> Alien Mobilization (Strongbox Version) for more info. Fleet Layout Trivia *Alien Mobilization used to be called Unknown Occurrence *Originally The Large Unknown Signal Fleets would drop boxes containing items. This was changed to make the event easier *The event was balanced throughout its airing for the first time. *The Large Unknown Signal Fleets once contained 5 Unknown Artifact this was later changed due to balancing *Originally there were only Lv 55-70 Alien fleets but KIXEYE added a Lv 45 and 40 for more medium level players. *Alien Mobilization once had strongboxes in which you had to buy and rely on luck to get your weapon *The strongboxes once only gave one item and had very poor drop rates but was changed due to the frustration of many players. *The Silver, Gold, and Bronze strongbox had their designs changed after the first ever Alien Mobilization *Originally Bronze stongboxes could contain a I-II weapon, Silver, and Gold strongboxes used to contain a I-III weapon with the Gold strongbox also having a chance to obtain Iron Star Company Hulls. *The crafting strongboxes were not in the first Alien Mobilization but a idea sought after its airing. *Legendary strongboxes used to cost 100,000 intel while the Gold strongbox used to only cost 40,000 intel *The alien fleets have gone through several name changes. Gallery VEGA_Conflict_Alien_Mobilization.PNG|The Banner For Alien Mobilization Alien_2.png|Fleets of battleships fighting swarms of squadrons Hellfire_1.png|Battleships withe Creeper torpedoes are a common strategy against swarms of squadrons Video Poll What do you think of the event I freaking loved it It was cool It was okay No opinion I didn't like it very much I hated it Oh god why please no Category:Vega Conflict Category:Events